


Smores

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: You love how the Master smells even if it makes you crave hot chocolate or smores all the time.
Relationships: The Master (Whittaker)/Reader, Whittaker!master/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Smores

**Author's Note:**

> I had other things that I wanted to write first but apparently you’re all getting this first. If you are to blame for this you know who you are.

Waking up this early wasn’t common for you but the moment that you woke up -alone in your bed- you knew that you were not going to be going back to sleep anytime soon. You missed the comfort of the Master’s body next to yours. You knew that she didn’t spend the whole night next to you, she was too restless for that. But even knowing that didn’t stop you from missing her.

Maybe a warm drink would help you go back to sleep. Even if it didn’t it could at least help you to relax. Mmh. You were craving hot chocolate again. You had found yourself craving the drink more and more recently. It had everything to do with how the Master smelled. Dark chocolate with a gentle hit of smoke. It reminded you of campfires. More likely it was from all of the planets she had burned in her blazes of glory. Best not to think too much about why she smelled the way she did and just enjoy it. No matter what the cause of her scent the result was an increasing desire for hot chocolate. Or smores, smores would be nice too.

So your dragged yourself out of bed and to the kitchen. Making your drink took almost no time at all. The warmth of the mug in your hands a poor substitute for the warmth of cuddling up to the Master’s body but better than nothing. You shivered a tiny bit in the cool air of the TARDIS. Should have brought a blanket with you to keep warm in your pajama shorts.

Just as you were relaxing the door to the kitchen opened with a slam against the wall. You were grateful for having had enough of your hot chocolate for it to not spill all over you when you jumped in surprise. Glancing up after making sure it hadn’t spilled you saw the Master rushing into the kitchen. What did she need from here in a hurry? 

The Master paused the moment that she noticed you nursing a cup of hot chocolate while leaning up against the kitchen counter. Full-on deer in headlights look. Never expected to see that kind of look on her face. Looking into her eyes you took another sip of your drink. Why she had been in such a rush to get to the kitchen and was now letting your presence stop her was beyond you.

Seeing that she still hadn’t said anything it fell to you to get her talking.

“Morning.”

“Morning. You’re up early,” she seemed almost hesitant to respond to you. 

What the hell had she been doing that she felt the need to hide it from you? Her attempts to hide that she had rushed into here were pointless. She slammed the door open for god’s sake! She ran a hand through her hair, returning the messy blond strands to their proper place.

“Normally you would still be asleep right now.”

“And would you normally be running into the kitchen as if your life depended on it?”

She ignored your leading question. Moving to lean up close to you, pinning you to against the counter.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, pet,” she practically purred.

She was definitely deflecting. She only called you pet when she wanted to get you worked up so that you would forget whatever you had been asking. You let out a loud exhale.

Wait. You tried to take a subtle inhale. Did she smell like fresh smoke? She did. But not a hit of chocolate. It could just be the smoke smell overpowering your senses.

“So what have you been up to since I fell asleep? Burning some new civilization?”

“Oh, nothing much, same old thing. Rather boring bit of devastation by my standards, basically embers by now.”

“Hmm. Might be pretty. Let’s go take a look.”

Her hand shot out to stop you from getting past her.

“Oh no. You definitely need some more sleep. You’ve only slept for six hours. Back to bed with you to get two more hours of sleep!”

You raised an eyebrow. Suspicious, she always wanted to show off what she had done to you. She had woken you up one day and carried you to look out at the destruction she had caused while you were sleeping once. There was no way that she would try to coax you back to be unless she was hiding something. You were even more curious as to what she was going to do before she noticed you now.

“I can take a quick look before I go back to sleep Master.”

“Well I can’t allow that now can I? I’ve got to take proper care of my little human.”

She was definitely hiding something. You decided to appease her for the moment. You would go back to bed, but you wouldn’t be staying there for long. The TARDIS liked you. She would be more than willing to move your room closer so you could get a peek outside.

You could feel her eyes on you as you walked away from where the console room was and back towards your bedroom. You waited a few minuted in your bedroom, buzzing with anticipation. The moment the TARDIS gave you a sign you burst out of the doors and made your way out of the TARDIS. It was the Master’s turn to be startled by your entrance. Her face rapidly turning to look at the commotion you had caused.

She had a smore shoved in her mouth.

She had wanted to hide that she was making smores from you this whole time. Wait. She always smelled like a campfire… Had she been making smores every time you were asleep?

“You smell like chocolate and smoke because you were making smores every night. Don’t you?”

She finished taking a bite of the smore currently in her mouth and chewed before answering you.

“You said you liked how I smelled so I wanted to make sure I kept smelling like this…” She grumbled as she took a pointed stick and stabbed a new marshmallow.

“Just because I said I like how you smelled once doesn’t mean you have to have a campfire and make smores every time I’m asleep to keep smelling like smores!”

She purposefully avoided your looking at you as you stepped forward. Shoving the rest of the smore into her mouth to avoid answering you. The new marshmallow was quickly thrust over the flames of the small campfire she had made. Catching fire rapidly.

“Especially if you are going to make them without me,” that caught her attention. “Do know how much I’ve been craving smores because of you!”

You grabbed the stick out of her hands. Blowing out the fire to leave behind a burnt marshmallow. It was going to burn your mouth but you didn’t want to wait. You shoved the whole thing into your mouth. 

The Master looked at you incredulously as you worked on chewing the marshmallow. You just stabbed another one putting it over the fire but far enough from the flames to avoid catching it on fire.

“Get me some gram crackers would you, please Master? I want a proper smore.”

“I suppose I could share,” she responded cheekily as she tapped your nose. “Provided that you never mention this again.”

You sighed, it would be worth it. She wouldn’t let you get away without promising to never mention this again anyway. Might as well get something out of it.

“Deal.”


End file.
